daylin smut one shot
by TVDFAN1908
Summary: read the title its a daylin (dani and aylin from tgp) sucky smut one shot


**Desire**

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **hey guys now i know this is a wierd paring so just bare with me also in my story dani stayed during danceablilty so yea also GP warning also sucky smut warning**_

 **summery: its sexuality week and dani is having a 'little' problem Rated M for a small bit of smut**

 **charicters:**

 **Dani Shay**

 **Aylin** **Bayramoglu**

 **Desire**

 **Dani pov**

ok so zach just showed us the chorigraphy and guess what i have to GRIND UP AGAINST AYLIN (p.s charlie was eliminated in dance week in my story sorry charlie lovers)yea blake's gonna be there but im gonna be in front of her there's no way she isn't gonna notice my not so little 'friend' you may be wondering what im talking about well prepare to be shocked.

I dani shay have a penis yea i know what your saying how is that possible im a girl well before i was born i was going to be a twin and before i was born i was going to be a twin and apparently i 'absorbed' the other twin so im guessing that was gonna be a boy and gained some 'parts' so yea before i was born i was going to be a twin and apparently i 'absorbed' the other twin so im guessing that was gonna be a boy and gained some 'parts' so yea apparently i 'absorbed' the other twin so im guessing that was gonna be a boy and gained some 'parts' so yea back to my aylin problem i think i should tell her before we go to peform so she doesn't freak out and ruin the music vid

 **in the girls room with dani and aylin**

 **Dani pov**

Ok here we go "hey aylin can i talk to you" i ask "oh sure dani whats up" aylin asks " _me"_ i say in my head "um i have to tell you somthing before we go and do the music video" i say "ok what do you need to tell me" she says curious "ihaveapenis" i says really fast hoping she didnt't make me say t again "you have a what" she says not understanding what i said "i have a ... penis" i say whispering at the end "wait you have a dick how" she says shocked "before i was born i was going to be a twin and apparently i 'absorbed' the other twin so im guessing that was gonna be a boy and gained some 'parts' so yea" i says embarresd i sit down and put my head in my hands.

"Can i see it" my head bolts up "wait what you want to see it ? Aren't you gonna call me a freak and storm out" i say confused "no why would i do that" she says also confused "because i am a freak" i say actuely beleving myself "no your not" aylin says coming closer to me "yea i am" i say still looking down and not realising how close aylin is "well i happen to beleve your very sexy dick or no dick" aylin says sitting on my lap "wait really"i say my cock getting rock hard almost instantly "yea" she says and then she suprises me by starting to kiss me

 **Narrator pov**

Aylin and dani started to kiss with aylin grinding down on top of dani every couple of seconds. "Hmmm please aylin" dani whimpers when aylin starts to undo her pants very slowly "fine" aylin says and all but rips danis pants off "hmm to say your very small hight wise your not small in this sense of the word" aylin says "please ayliiiiinnnn" dani says draging out aylin's name at the end because at that moment aylin started to visiously suck danis cock

 **after the music video**

 **Dani pov**

"And thats a wrap" eric says like always "hey dani" i hear someone call i turn around and see aylin there "hey aylin whats up" i ask "maybe you wanna come back to the girls room with me to practice a 'song' " she says with air quotes at song "oh ok" i say knowing exacly what she means with 'song'.

In conclusion telling aylin about my not so little friend was the best choice of my life

 **THE END**

 **A/N**

 **ok guys i know there was one at the start of this but i have to say this. don't judge this to harshly this is my first attempt at smut also i had to write this at 4 am because i was to embarresd to write this at any other time when my family could walk in so yea another also i haven't done this in a while so**

 **sleep tight and dont let klaus bite**

 **charis xoxo**

 **(i think thats how i do that)**


End file.
